


My 3 sentence fics

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics I wrote for the 2013 3 sentence ficathon on Dreamwidth. Some got a little too long ;) </p><p>The title for each chapter is the prompt I wrote from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freya|Anise, curiosity

This was her first visit to the Tau'ri - after hearing so much about them from both Jacob and Martouf. She was intrigued, eager, to make her own impressions.   
  
Walking down the ramp at Stargate Command, Anise and her host both spotted something that awoke not just their curiosity, but also warmer feelings; two Tau'ri men were there, welcoming them, and Freya and Anise just knew it would be hard to pick which one was the more intriguing. 


	2. Martouf|Lantash, choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martouf|Lantash, choices

" **If you agree to be my host, we will fight the Goa'uld together,** " the dying man said, with a strange, distorted voice.  
  
Around us the world was burning, the houses in my village on fire, my parents and my siblings dead. Only I was left - and this strange, mortally injured man, speaking with a voice I had only previously heard from the gods. And this was obviously no god. I look towards were my mother and father lie dead, and my lips quiver, and I feel tears starting to run. Tomorrow is my twelfth birthday. I am too old to behave like a little child. "I am sorry for crying," I apologize, afraid, so afraid, that the strange man will leave me too. That I will be completely alone. No one else left alive. Unless the Jaffa come back, and then I will almost certainly die too. Perhaps that would be better?  
  
" **Do not be sorry. It is natural to be afraid - but you must choose soon. I am dying from my wounds, my host is already gone, and I cannot survive for much longer.** " He gives me a sad smile. " **My name is Lantash.** "  
  
"Martouf... and I will be your host," I decide. At least I will not be alone, never again be alone, and maybe I will get a chance to avenge my family.


	3. Martouf|Lantash, visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martouf|Lantash, visitors

"SG-1 will be arriving later today?" Martouf asked.   
  
" **Yes, they _insist_ on receiving that training session in Tok'ra unarmed combat you foolishly suggested after the team was attacked by smugglers. If you really feel they need it, perhaps you should be in charge of it!**" Delek exclaimed angrily, clearly not looking forward to the humans visit.  
  
"It will be my pleasure!" Martouf smiled. He and Lantash both looked forward to learning more about the intriguing Tauri - but mostly to seeing Samantha again.


	4. Samantha Carter/Martouf|Lantash, we love as one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha Carter/Martouf|Lantash, we love as one

She should not feel what she did, because how could she, when they had only just met? However, when he held her hand, entwined his fingers with hers, she did not care. She just wanted to sit like this forever.


	5. Sam|Jolinar, life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam|Jolinar, life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU

"Jolinar? I thought we were dead."  
  
" **I think we were, but your healers are clearly more competent than I would have given them credit for, and they have brought us back to life.** "  
  
"Together..." Sam observed, sensing a connection with Jolinar she had not felt before.   
  
" **Yes. The electric shock they used to revive us must have triggered a full blending. I apologize**."


End file.
